Touch screens are prevalent in today's computing environment. Portable computers, desktop computers, hand-held computers, and smart phones employ use of a touch screen to gain user input for navigation and control of these devices. Thus, discerning the intent of the user via touch inputs becomes an important feature of any touch screen device. Further, distinguishing actual touches to the touch screen by the user from noise and other non-input detections is also important for delivering a meaningful manner of the user communicating intent through touches to the touch screen.
Typically, an input to a touch screen (e.g., touch, hereinafter) is intended by the user by placing a finger or stylus on the screen causing the touch screen to generate a variety of signals to as to identify the location of the touch on the touch screen. Further, sometimes two or more touches are intended simultaneously so as to convey the intent for a specific navigation command, such as zoom within an application that is currently running or to close the application altogether. Thus, deciphering, via a dedicated touch screen algorithm, the intent of the user when simultaneous touches are received is an important feature of any touch screen device. But as alluded to above, noise and other factors complicate the deciphering.